


Doubling Up Desire

by janrea



Category: Glee
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Mild D/s, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janrea/pseuds/janrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt, in which the prompter asked for 'a really smutty threesome fic'. This is that fic. </p>
<p>Or also known as: The fic where Kurt gets double penetrated by both Finn and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubling Up Desire

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely mefeather, who asked for: “A real smutty threesome fic. No plot really just smut. And I love Kurt with Sam.. the other part of the threesome can be your own choosing. However... no Blaine or Artie or Karofsky. :-) And while I don't really mind age difference or difference in power, like teacher/student I would prefer another student instead of one of the male adults. :-) Thanks!!”
> 
> And seriously, seriously, that’s all I wrote. No plot here. At all. Just 3000++ words of a REALLY smutty threesome fic. (Or at least, I hope it was smutty enough… :D)
> 
> My fics are unbeta-ed, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!
> 
> Hope all of you like it, and please read and review if possible~

* * *

Finn hisses, eyes narrowing into slits as he squeezes his palm tighter. _Not yet_ , he tells himself. _Not so fast_. But goddamn, it takes every single inch of his will to not come right then at there.

His leg twitches, and he shuffles a bit on the bed, his knees scraping against the silky smooth comforter.

He leans his weight back, loosening the grip around his erection as he feels the urge to come ebb away. Licking his lips, he looks back at the scene in front of him.

Kurt’s spread on the bed, knees bent and spread as wide as they could, and it’s just such a glorious sight that Finn has to remind himself again: _Not yet, not yet._

Instead, he trails his eyes over Kurt’s body. Kurt’s head is thrown back, digging into the bed as he pants. His cheeks are flushed with a delightful shade of pink, the blush travelling all the way down to his navel. Finn can’t help but be distracted by Kurt’s lips though, those lush red lips, glistening slightly from saliva, and his cock jerks, leaking even more pre-come onto the sheets. He thinks about how they looked like, wrapped around his swollen member, and he groans, distracts himself from the thought, not yet, he tells himself, not yet.

A low chuckle is heard, and he can’t help but glare at Sam, seemingly so composed, kneeling between Kurt’s knees as he pumps his fingers in and out, stretching Kurt even further. But Finn knows better, because he can see the way Sam’s cock nudges against Kurt’s thigh, can see the evidence of overwhelming arousal from the way Sam’s cock jerks and twitches and leaks—like it has a mind of his own—whenever Kurt so much as whimpers.

He knows Sam wants it as badly as he does, but they need to go slow, this isn’t something that should be rushed into. He squeezes again, willing away the edge.

Scooting forward, he kneels by Kurt’s side, and can’t help but grinds against Kurt’s stomach, the glistening trail of fluid left behind making his stomach twist up in pleasure. The frisson of delight and possessiveness sweeps through him, and he lets it coil inside. Feeling and savoring the spark of heat in his belly, he deliberately takes his cock and trails it over Kurt’s side and up to his nipples. He hears Kurt’s sharp intake of breath, and the almost guttural moan that accompanies it, but his eyes are fixated on the way Kurt’s cock practically jumps, a violent motion—jerking up in a sharp arch as a small dribble of pre-come flows out. Kurt’s spine arches, and his whole body trembles, as he starts to trash against the bed.

Finn lays a palm on his shoulder, pushes him down, even as Sam presses down on Kurt’s hip. Kurt lets out a low whine. Finn wonders if he and Sam are being a bit too cruel, but they can’t help it, can’t help the way they love to reduce Kurt into a whimpering, incoherent mess. Can’t help the way they love to bring Kurt to the edge again and again and _again_ , until his whole body is practically begging for release. Kurt just takes all of it so well, and they love it, love the way Kurt begs and moans and the way his body responds so beautifully every single time.

But they’ve never kept him on edge for so long before.

It’s practically been an hour and a half since they’ve started this, and Kurt’s almost too far gone now. It’s evident from the way his toes are curled up tight, from the way he fists the sheets, knuckles a pale white. It’s evident from the way he can’t do more than moan and pant, tears glistening at the edges of his eyes even as his throat works to swallow down all the saliva.

Sam places a kiss to the inside of Kurt’s thigh, biting and sucking until a bruise forms. Kurt keens, and he grabs onto Finn’s arm. Finn ducks his head down, and kisses Kurt. Kurt kisses back, his arms coming up to circle around Finn’s shoulders, pulling him in. He sucks on Finn’s tongue, chases after it when Finn retreats, and melds his mouth again and again to Finn’s, changing the angles as if he’s trying to delve in deeper, as if he can’t help but want to taste more. When Finn pulls back, Kurt whimpers, fingers scratching at Finn’s back as he tries to pull Finn back in, but Finn just gives him one last kiss, licking in deep and dirty, before he moves back. A trail of saliva connects them, and Kurt licks it away.

“ _Please._ Finn. Sam. I need it, oh god, please!” Kurt begs. Finn turns back to look at Sam, but Sam shakes his head.

“A little bit more, just a little bit more, kay?” Sam grits out, and Finn knows that Sam’s at his edge as well. He swipes a thumb over Kurt’s lips, refusing to look at Kurt’s eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he did. Kurt’s eyes would be darkened with lust, turning them into a lovely sheen of blue. The way his eyes would gleam with unshed tears and obviously begging, seemingly with wide-eyed innocence, would make any grown man want to fulfill his every needs.

Finn moves back, smoothes his palm down Kurt’s stomach instead, silently comforting him, telling him to wait just a little bit more. He turns to face Sam, moving in closer.

Sam’s sweating, his blonde hair sticking slightly to his forehead and nape. His eyes too, are darkened, and he’s trying hard to control his breathing. Finn understands how he feels.

“Not yet?” Finn asks, and can immediately hear how desperate he sounds.

Sam scoffs, throws a grin at him, and says, “No. I don’t think so. But soon, just a little bit more.”

Kurt arches his hips up beneath them and pushes down, taking in all four of Sam’s fingers right to the knuckle. Then he circles his hips, and fucks himself down on them. Both Finn and Sam’s breaths hitch, and then Sam is swearing, pulling all four of his fingers out with a loud squelch to grip his cock tightly at the base. Kurt groans.

“Come on, I’m ready, I’m so ready. Just do it.” Kurt pleads.

“We don’t want to hurt you. Just—just let us prepare you.” Finn replies.

Kurt makes a noise of protestation, “No. Both of you’ve been preparing me for over an hour. We’ve used all the toys, working it up to even that largest dildo that we own, and Sam has been almost fisting me for about twenty minutes. I’m ready. Come on, I’m so ready.” He whines.

Finn looks at Sam, and he can see the same fear he feels mirrored in Sam’s eyes. Both of them are afraid that they might hurt Kurt.

But then Kurt lets out the longest, most wanton moan, and he’s spreading his legs even wider, attracting both of their gazes. Then Kurt fucking _flexes,_ his whole body a rippling tide of lust, and Finn can see the way Kurt’s glistening hole expands and contracts, letting out the filthiest sound from the copious amounts of lube they’ve used.

Sam groans, and Finn bites down on his lips, fists clenching up. Kurt doesn’t play fair. Knows exactly what buttons to push to make both of them lose their control and drive them completely wild.

 Sam’s hand finds Finn’s arm and clenches down, both of them trying desperately to regain their senses.

Then, Kurt licks his lips, gazes at them through his eyelashes, and brings his ass up, slamming four of his own fingers inside, head lolling back as he screams.

Finn and Sam moves forward at the same time, control completely thrown out the window, just pure, unrestrained lust and desire bursting through.

Sam is muttering filth under his breath, “Fuck, Kurt. You’re just such a goddamn slut aren’t you, such an eager cockslut, you want us so bad don’t you?”

And Kurt loves it, utterly gone as he trashes under both of their roaming hands, and pleads. “Yes, yes. I want it. I need both of you, I need both of you now. Please, fuck me, use me.”

Finn pulls Kurt up, manhandles him up and turns him around, so that Kurt’s in Finn’s lap, with his back against Finn’s chest. Kurt rolls his head back against Finn’s shoulder and turns to pepper kisses up his jaw.

“Finn, Finn…. _Please._ ” Kurt breathes into his ear.

With a low growl, Finn grabs Kurt’s hips and lifts him up, positions his cock with one hand, and slams Kurt down in one single push. Kurt screams, but without even giving him any respite, Finn starts to piston his hips, thrusting hard into Kurt again and again, and Kurt’s voice trails off into ragged gasps.

Reaching down with one hand, he trails the skin where he and Kurt are joined, and Kurt’s hole contracts around him involuntarily. His other hand caresses Kurt’s chest, twisting and pinching his nipples, and Finn can feel the way Kurt’s channel tightens rhythmically around him. Moving his hand up, he brushes two fingers against Kurt’s bottom lip, and Kurt’s sucking them in, moaning around them. Pushing another in, Finn starts fucking Kurt’s mouth in tandem with his thrusts, and Kurt can do nothing but let out these small, desperate sounds, saliva trickling down the edges of his mouth. Finn can see Sam watching them, fisting his own cock, and he grins, bites on Kurt’s earlobe as he stops moving completely. When Kurt tries to impale himself back down, Finn’s hand presses him down and holds him still.

“Come on, Sam. Can’t you see Kurt’s begging for it? He needs both of our cocks inside him, don’t you, Kurt?”

Kurt’s muffled moan as he sucks Finn’s fingers is enough of an answer.

Slathering more lube onto his cock, Sam moves in and thumbs the edge of where Kurt’s hole is wrapped around Finn’s shaft, before moving down and presses two fingers straight in. Kurt bites down on Finn’s fingers, and Finn can feel the way Kurt’s inside spreads to accommodate the intrusion.

Then Sam’s pressing in a third finger, and Kurt pulls his mouth away and moans: “ _Sam._ ”

It’s enough motivation, and Sam lines himself up, nudges his cockhead against Kurt’s filled hole. For a moment, Finn panics, wonders if they’ve done enough preparation, wonders how can Sam possibly fit inside, the way that both Finn and Sam are both larger than average.

But the next moment, Kurt’s hole just _yields_ , with a small wet noise as it does so, and the head of Sam’s cock is inside. Finn can feel it rubbing up against his shaft, the way it is leaking pre-come, and he can’t help it, he groans, pulls back a bit, and pushes in, rubbing back against Sam.

Sam’s panting, sweat beading on his forehead, and he bites off his own groan, but still, he nudges his cock in, and then pulling it a bit out, before pushing a bit more inside.

Finn can’t help it, it’s too intense, and he buries his face into Kurt’s neck, biting lightly to bring himself under control.

With Sam halfway in, all three of them are pretty much out of breath. Finn never expected it to be so intense, and he groans. Sam’s dick twitches inside as he lets out a choked noise.

He meets Sam’s eyes, and Finn can see the same understanding through all the desperation and lust. _Slowly, slowly_. They need to go slow.

Kurt makes an impatient noise, and before Finn can hold him still, Kurt lifts his hips up and just _slams_ down.

Their screams fill the air, and Finn’s mind is hazy, his sight blurring up. He can’t even imagine how this feels for Kurt, but it’s so good, it’s just so good. Kurt’s legs are wobbly, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open as he pants and pants.

Finn places a tender kiss against Kurt’s shoulder, and Sam leans in, pushing Finn onto the headboard under both of their weights. With trembling hands, Sam grips Kurt’s legs and pulls it so that it’s spread futher, cradling Finn’s thighs inside, and that changes the angle, pushes both of their cocks deeper inside, and if the sensation of rubbing against another dick isn’t intense enough, Kurt’s insides are practically sucking them in, clenching against both of them.

Kurt moans, “Move, _move,_ please. I need _more_.”

Finn locks eyes with Sam over Kurt’s shoulder, and in the next heartbeat, both of them pulls out and slams in simultaneously. Kurt screams, but they don’t stop, doing it again and again, and Kurt wails until he’s out of breath, tapering off into sobs and whimpers instead. His cock is leaking pre-come steadily now, dribbling against his stomach, and Sam grins lazily as he swipes his finger through them, bringing it up to Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt just sucks it in greedily, cheeks hollowed out. Finn watches as Kurt’s Adam apple bobs, and Kurt releases Sam’s finger. He nuzzles his cheek against Finn’s, pulls Sam palm in to lick a wet stripe up, and demands, in a low, breathy voice—his throat too sore from the screaming—“More. Give me more.”

Finn and Sam oblige. They change up the rhythm, so that Sam pushes in while Finn pulls out, and vice versa. Then they change the angle, so that both of their cocks would be nudging firmly against Kurt’s prostate, and it’s like flipping a switch, because Kurt’s goes _wild_.

His whole body goes limp against Finn’s, and he starts trashing, begging, moaning and screaming as his hole twitches, welcoming the vicious pounding of two cocks inside him. He whimpers like a whore in need, and pulls both Sam and Finn in for dirty kisses, full of tongue and teeth and saliva dripping _everywhere_.

Then, with a synchronized look, both Finn and Sam still their movements. Kurt starts sobbing, pleading them to just _move_ , and Finn licks his ear as Sam leans in, both of them placing their mouths on either side of Kurt’s ear, and they murmur: “Our gorgeous cockslut”, something they always love to say, and Kurt just loses it.

He grabs hold of Sam’s shoulders and stiffens his legs, pushes himself up, almost sliding all the way off both of their cocks, and just _slams_ himself down, screaming his head off as he does so. Finn throws back his head and groan, while Sam hisses like he’s been scorched.

Kurt continues on doing it, once, twice, thrice, taking in both of their cocks like he was born to do so. His passage clamps down on both of them, and Finn knows that Kurt’s close.

He starts to push back, and Sam gets the idea a moment later, both of them pounding in to meet with Kurt’s thrusts, and the noise their copulation makes is almost sinful, the way their skin slap against one another; the filthy squelching sound from all the lube and pre-come as they work their way in, harder and deeper; the way their voices mingled together—moans and groans and screams and words full of filth, adoration, and desire, _just so much desire_ ; the way the bed creaks, almost dangerously.

Finn feels like he’s burning all the way up from the inside, he feels like there’s a constant pressure against his head, and his thoughts are all jumbled up into a big mess of—Kurt, Kurt, heat, need, so goddamn good, deeper, harder, just god, _god_ —and he can feel the way his heart is thumping madly in his chest. Can feel the way Kurt’s heart is thumping too, from the palm pressed right across his chest. He feels like he’s losing his mind, like he’s unraveling in all the right ways, and he just loves how Kurt is already all torn, lost and just completely _gone_ in his and Sam’s embrace.

Kurt’s screams and moans are steadily growing now, the hitches in his breath getting more and more frequent as his voice rises in both pitch and intensity. Finn knows Kurt’s close, can feel it in the way his cock is squeezed and the way Kurt’s thrusts start to get a hint of desperation, slamming himself down almost violently and more and more out of control.

Sam presses his palm over Finn’s, right across Kurt’s heart, and they both start pounding in harder. Not even ten strokes in, and Kurt’s gone, screaming as he comes untouched, and his passage just ripples against both of their cocks, clamping down in a vice grip, and both of them comes, shouting Kurt’s name as they shoot their release.

They collapse into a sweaty, lethargic pile, and Finn embraces both of them, stroking Sam’s back lightly as his other hand plays at Kurt’s completely mussed up hair. Kurt just pants, riding down from the high, and Sam peppers kisses all over Kurt’s face and neck, his fingers finding Finn’s, threading them together and brushes against Kurt’s hair with their knuckles. Finn hums, contentedly.

Sam is the first to break the afterglow. “That was so awesome.” He breathes out, almost dazedly.

Finn nods. “It so is, man.”

“We should totally do it again.”

“Yes. Soon.”

“Very soon.” Sam says, and they share a wicked grin.

Kurt just lets out a low moan of appreciation and approval, and clenches purposely around both of them. Finn and Sam hisses, and Sam starts to pull out. Kurt says, “No”, all breathless and petulant, but Finn just drops a kiss in his hair, and starts to pull out as well.

When he does so, he sees Sam staring intently downwards, a flush high on his cheeks.

“What is it, dude?” Finn asks.

Sam just waves a hand, and Finn moves out from under Kurt, placing his step brother gently down on the sheets. He scoots over to Sam’s sight, and has to stop himself from gaping.

Kurt’s legs are still spread, and it’s obvious—the way his hole is all swollen red, gaping and puffy, dripping with come—the image leaving no doubts to the fact that this ass has just been fucked, and fucked thoroughly. Kurt’s hole clenches, and even more of their mixed semen is pushed out, mingled with the lube. Finn can’t help it as he reaches forward and thumbs at the opening, rubbing slightly, and Kurt just whimpers as his hole clenches again, seemingly trying to suck Finn in.

Sam lets out a shaky exhale, and his own hand moves forward, running his finger lightly down the edge, and Kurt moans at that, and his opening _pulses_ , pushing out even more fluid. Sam didn’t even hesitate as he uses three fingers to scoop up the mixture and pushes it in again.

This time, Kurt squirms down and whimpers. A pleading, broken sound.

Finn feels his cock twitching, and he looks over to see that Sam is already half hard as well.

He smiles, and says to Sam: “So, second round?”

-ENDS-


End file.
